In order to encourage the development of renewable energy sources, the central issue concerns not only questions to be addressed relating to increasing the energy yield, but also increasingly the reduction of the necessary investment costs. In solar-thermal installations having a plurality of mirrors, the usable mirror surface-area determines the achievable power output of a solar-thermal power station. Solar-thermal power stations are provided with flat mirrors, but also with curved mirrors, for example, with parabolic mirrors, or parabolic channeled mirrors. Owing to the large surfaces of the curved mirrors used, it is necessary to support them since the mirror contour must be complied with in a very precise manner in order to ensure a high energy yield. Furthermore, the mirrors must be tracked mechanically, for example, in accordance with the position of the sun. The tracking ability of the mirrors also requires adequate stability of the mirror surfaces. For this reason, appropriately curved mirrors are supported by means of a support device. European Patent Application EP 1 947 403 A1 discloses such a support device for a parabolic channeled mirror and a method for the production thereof. The complex structured support device for a parabolic channeled mirror comprises a welded pipe to which there are secured complex shaped, wedge-like arms which are produced from a wedge-like cutout of a flat plate by means of deep drawing. However, owing to the wedge-like shaping, the securing, for example, to a longitudinal carrier which is provided on the parabolic channeled mirror, is not possible in a simple and precise manner. Finally, it is also disadvantageous that the connection elements on the parabolic channeled mirror cannot be readily replaced since they are integrated in the support arm. The use of separate support elements is further difficult with the known support device of a parabolic channeled mirror.